A place of love and friendship
by ShadingRose
Summary: 3 women find out about the Mount Massive Asylum in Colorado. Then why don't just visit it, they said. But they never thought about the danger, wich was in the game so far-off. And at the moment they realise they're stuck in this dark old building, the only way out leads past the Variants. (Miles x OC) (Trager x OC) (Eddie x OC)
1. Prologue

Bored Alexa and Rebecca stared at the monitor of the laptop. Because of the let-down blinds the room was completely dark, just the corner where the two women sat was brighten up from the synthetic white light.

"Oh man, since we finished Whistleblower we don't have anything to do anymore, hm?" Alexa sighed and stroke a brown wisp of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, and killing time just by watching lets plays isn't very useful either" Rebecca muttered.

"Hey…Aren't you supposed to learn for you history exams? You are going to write one soon, aren't you?"

"But I know everything already. Anyway, he will just ask something about a caricature. So you can't even learn something."

"If you say it so…Well I'm happy that I don't study archaeology. I've always hated history."

"But with your art-study, you are also not really guaranteed."

"I know, but what should I do? Art is my only strength." Alexa whined but started in the next moment to giggle.

After a moment of silent Rebecca stood up with a sigh and went to the kitchen.

"I think I make tea for later. Do you want a cup too?"

"Of course! You know me and tea" Alexa laughed and turned her attention again to the laptop. "Apropos later…I wonder what the great news is, what Camie talked about."

"I don't know, but on the mobile she sounded very excited…"

Humming, Rebecca filled the 3 cups with hot water and put in every cup a tea bag. As she looked for a moment out the window, the buzzing sound of the doorbell carried through the apartment.

"I bet this is Camie" Alexa shouted into the kitchen, from where Rebecca jumped out in the next second. She opened the door maybe just 3 or 4 centimetres as a red-haired woman jumped on her.

"Beccy! You won't believe me! I've have such great news!" The woman hugged her until Rebecca couldn't breathe anymore.

"And we won't believe you, if you squeeze me to death Camie", Rebecca muttered. Immediate the pressure disappeared and she could finally exhale.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so exicted", Camie said and bobbed up and down on her tiptoes.

"Then come in. I just made tea."

A few minutes later the 3 friends sat on the sofa, each holding a cup of tea in his hands.

"Come on Camie. What is now the big news?" Alexa asked with an expression like a little child, waiting for his Christmas presents.

"Ok, ok… well…you know Mount Massive Ayslum."

Confused Rebecca and Alexa looked mutually.

"You mean that from Outlast? " Rebecca asked.

Camie just nodded.

"Ok yeah we know it. What about it?"

"I found this morning and interesting article, which told something about this asylum. And it was a _real_ article." She emphasized the _real_ so serious the two other women forgot that the asylum was actually just in a game. "There were also photos. And nothing looked faked. It was published in the Denver Post." I believe that it dealt with the asylum from Outlast…"

"Are you really sure" Rebecca asked distrustful.

"Of course. Why would an official newspaper bring out something faked?"

"This sounds so cool!" Alexa's eyes started to sparkle.

"Alex…Do you believe this?"

"Why not? If it's real, then it would be so interesting to visit it, wouldn't it?"

"You don't mean to…"

"Yes. I mean it so."

"The asylum is like the one in the game in the mountains of Colorado, so just 3 hours with the car."

"Camie! Don't encourage her!" Rebecca shouted irritatedly and put her tea cup on the table.

„Girls. I know what we are going to do this weekend" Alexa said with a grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thank you for your kind words for the prologue^^ I never thought that such a boring text would win reviews or followers :D

Well I also wanted to say I'm sorry, if the grammar or some expressions are wrong. But Englisch is not my native language so I write the chapters in German first and translate them. So if you find some mistakes, be free to tell me that. ^^

I hope you enjoy the story. I will try my best to make this story as bloody and gory as I can, so I can change the rating into M xD

**Chapter 1 **** So Mount Massive Asylum does exist after all**

"Oh man, what they are doing so long?" Alexa grumbled impatiently. The 3 friends already planned everything on the same day. Now it was Friday evening and Alexa absolutely wanted to get there before it was going to darken. She hated it to drive in the dark and Camie and Rebecca didn't make it better by coming late.

She looked already the 3rd time at herself in the driving mirror and thought about her clothing, if it was good for a night in an old asylum. She wore a crème pullover, which sleeves reached just the elbows, a light-blue jeans and light-brown ankle boots. Her dark brown hair was tied up to a ponytail where some strands of hair already loosen.

Alexa sighed and wanted to look around again, as she heard a voice behind her calling her name.

"There you are guys! Do you know how long I've waited for you?" she shouted back and could finally look at the others.

Rebecca was, like always, perfect dressed for the occasion. She wore a brown leather-jacket above a white top, a dark grey hot pants and knee-high lace-up boots. Her light-blond hair fell around her shoulders, her fringe was straightened. She glanced at Camie from the side, whose outfit even made Alexa speechless.

A pink top with veil sleeves, a short white skirt with ruches and pink pumps. In her hand she hold (at least) a travel-jacket. Her short, red hair was carefully done to a bob. She could go without any problems to America's Next Topmodel.

"Camie…Are you serious?" Alexa asked astonishedly.

"I've asked her the same before" Rebecca sighed.

"I thought we are going to visit Mount Massive Asylum and not an Over-18-Party…"

"Yeah but I looked so … plump… in tramping clothes. And this way I feel at least better. And imagine if we really die there and people will find our corpses then I don't want them laughing about my terrible fashion sense."

While Rebecca looked at her with big eyes, Alexa shook helplessly her head. "I think, if people are going to laugh, then it will be the fact that that you, dressed like a 16 years old attention whore went to an abandoned asylum to have adventures…"

"I think she just doesn't want to appear too manly, if we meet somebody like **_Eddie Gluskin_**" Rebecca giggled suddenly.

"That's not true! He has absolutely nothing to do with this!" Camie shouted outraged.

"All right, all right" Alexa laughed, "But please get in now. I don't want to get lost later in the mountains just because it's dark."

Rapidly the 3 of them got into the car.

After one and a half hour the city was far behind them. Around them just desert extended into nothing and from time to time they just passed a small house.

While Alexa tried her best to concentrate on driving her car, Camie went on and on at her about her vacation plans in Thailand. Rebecca sat behind them. Looking silently out of the window she deepened in her thoughts.

Soon they've should reach the foot of the mountains. What would happen then? Would they really find Mount Massive Asylum? And if yes, would they run into somebody?

In secret Rebecca actually wanted to meet somebody there. It would be without doubt really exciting. But if so, wouldn't the one attack them? Or even trying to kill? Do they have then to run away or hide like Miles or Waylon?

They oriented towards the game so they brought cameras and batteries with them but also flashlights and lots of food. But would that really help them.

If someone really would chase them, their "sportiness" won't help them much.

Her biggest fear was to meet someone so scary like in the game. Fatty for example she feared. Or the naked bros or Trager, who was strangely the only one the 3 girls never thought of a nickname. Fatty was so…fat (I think you know that feeling when a fat guy, covered with blood is trying to chase you and rip your head of). The naked bros were so silent…you never know if they are actually somewhere in the darkness or not. And Trager…he was kind of smarter than the others. He has good finding – plan-skills and the torture sequence was so….

Camie would be glad to meet Eddie. That's for sure. Even if he's trying to cut of dicks and set up a family. Well Camie would have a chance. As far as Rebecca could tell she didn't had something manly on her. Her outfit today proved that pretty much.

But even so it was still horrifying…

"Hey Beccy!" A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. Confused she looked to Camie, who pointed with her index finger out of the window. "Look at this guy. This is so creepy."

Her look followed the direction and caught on an old man. He wore (by almost 85°F) a long, dark brown fur coat and a Tyrolean hat. But the worst thing was around his shoulders. As they passed him, Rebecca could recognize a whole fox with head, legs and snout!

"Oh God…" she muttered, "what's up with that guy?!"

"Yeah I have the same question" Alexa growled, "let me stop quickly. I'm going to ask him for his name and address. And when I have a bit more time I will visit him and kill him."

"Let it him go Alex, maybe he is just mentally disturbed" Camie tried without success to calm her down.

"This is just unhuman."

"Yeah, we know. But we are just going argue again, so please just try to enjoy our trip."

"Our destination is an old, abandoned asylum where are maybe EVEN MORE people who wait for others to kill them and put them around their shoulders as a fur replacement."

"Come on Alex, don't ruin yourself your mood."

And so the discussion between them continued. Rebecca leaned back again and stared out of the window.

After another hour they left the flatland behind them and drove now the hilly waste steep uphill. The scenery was like many little forests and between them dry out meadows. The sun was almost sunk almost behind the mountains. Slowly the creepy feeling rose and Rebecca wasn't sure if they would find a way back in the dark.

Just in the moment Rebecca wanted to suggest turning back, just because of the fear being alone in a dark forest, Camie cried out happily.

"There it is! Over there! I can see the two towers!"

The others also looked in that direction and really, there it was. Over the treetop they saw the two towers of the asylum.

"Wow…Cool. Do you believe it really is it?" Alexa asked quietly.

"Of course!" Camie shouted enthusiastically, "what else should be here?"

After a while the car reached a wall, where it finally stopped. The three girls decided to find another way out that the main gate and the ladder like in the game. They were curious if another way in exist where they wouldn't be so easy to find.

Swiftly they climbed over the fence, in which Camie had the biggest disadvantage with her skirt and heels.

"So Camie, do you regret putting on these clothes?" Alexa laughed.

"Never" the red-head panted, "I regret nothing…at the moment."

Laboriously she jumped of the wall and looked, like the other two, at the tall, dark building.

"So Mount Massive Asylum does exist after all…"


	3. Chapter 2

Guys I'm sorry, I didn't published something for long time...but I had so much school stuff to do...projects and learning for test ._. So, I'm really sorry.

But now I finally finished the new chapter and I hope you like it^^

**Chapter 2 ~ An obvious encounter**

Reverentially the three friends looked at the building. In the dusk it seems even more dark, dangerous and creepy. With other words, the perfect place to spend his Friday evening. If they could trust their sense of direction they weren't so far away from the place where Miles had parked his car.

But the place where the three of them were was kind of like a little park. Trees limited from small fences, as if they would there to overgrow over the 20 centimetre – tree diameter. Underneath were some benches and even a small fountain was there. No trail of blood or mass murderers. Maybe it was actually just a normal asylum?

The only two ways lead to an iron-barred gate and a back entrance. Because the door was with high probability locked the women decided to try out the gate first.

"I don't think we will make it over it" Alexa said eventually after they looked at it for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah…it doesn't look so massive like the wall but the spikes on the top worry me" Rebecca agreed.

"But we made it over the barbed wire too" Camie pointed out while looking around.

"Sure, but the gate is at least 3 metres high and the spikes again a half. And how to you want to climb on these slippery bars?" she got as an answer. "You can't rest on something and I don't think you can fly through like a ghost."

"Okay, okay" Camie said offended. "I just wanted to be optimistic…"

Rebecca's look fell on the back entrance. "So the illogical and total stupid variant next?"

After the both others agreed, they walked towards their next option.

"Do you really think the door is open?" Camie asked sceptical.

"Are you still offended by that?" Alexa laughed. "Well, there's only one way to find it out." Slowly she pressed down the door-handle. To their surprise the door let it open, even just hardly and with a loud squeak.

"Oh shit", they muttered and looked carefully inside. It was completely dark but thanks to the light outside they could discerned that the room was a broom closet. But a really spacious one. There were high shelves full of buckets, cleansing agents and cloths. But there were no signs of a brutal outbreak and dead people too. Slowly one after another walked in.

"It seems here's nothing special…" Camie whispered.

"Of course here isn't anything. It's just a broom closet leading to a 'maybe - emergency – exit' " Alexa whispered back.

"Hey guys, here is another open door" they heard Rebecca's voice from further away, "It leads apparently to the real building itself."

"Ok…well…do we really want to do it?" Alexa asked nervously.

"Of course. When we're already here" Camie answered. Her optimism seemed to come back slowly.

"I don't want to guys…please let us go home" Alexa begged as she opened the second door slowly.

"Come on, it will be everything alright" Camie tried to encourage her.

"I bet something creepy and nasty will jump into my face and kill me. And you two will take advantage of me as a human shield."

As the three of them stepped out of the room they were blinded instantly. So here was actually electricity. Well…why not?

"Ugh, it's so bright" Rebecca said as she hold up a hand against the light.

"Don't act like you're turning into a vampire Beccy" Camie laughed and hit her arm matey.

"Ahhhh, what was that?! It hurt!" Rebecca shouted and looked at her angrily.

"Sorry, it was an accident."

"Of course, an accident, you come accidently towards me and hit me."

"Yeah, you know I'm controlled by a dark power" Camie said with a conspiratorial expression and waved around her hands like Jack Sparrow at the end of the 4th part of Pirates of the Caribbean when they needed a goat and somebody who could play trumpet.

"Guys calm down and come over here. You have to look at _that_" Alexa interrupted them. The other noticed that she already headed down the hallway and stared now into a big room. Quickly they followed her and what they saw there made them speechless. A smell of blood, rotten corpses and endless other nasty things let Camie press her hand on her mouth.

The room looked like an entrance hall, a reception hall, to be more exactly. There were two desks formed to a square in the middle of the room, green plants and even portraits of some ugly people. Around the hall were two dark rooms, only the lights of the monitors let them see what was inside.

And it would be actually a peaceful place, if there weren't the half ragged people who looked like they exploded from the inside. You could see even their bones and entrails scattered and the pools of blood.

Above the elevator was written with big red letters 'PROCLAIM THE GOSPEL'.

"What….the hell is this" Rebecca muttered shocked. A glance to the others told her that they wouldn't say anything or move for a while.

Because she could collect her mind, she decided to go forward and look a bit around. The sight was so horrible. Even if she knew this from the game….in real life it was even scarier and more disgusting.

She walked towards the two desks. In the middle, where normally employers sat were now corpses covered with blood. Some of them missed their head.

"Who would do this" she muttered to herself.

"Beccy! What are you doing?" Alexa suddenly shouted. As Rebecca looked up she could see her with Camie running towards her. Now they also could escape the state of shock and looked around.

"I just looked around. It's like in the game, just more horrible" she answered.

"Yes and because of this we should leave. It's not good if we stay here any longer."

Rebecca looked at the different monitors. The just too well known Murkoff-logo was set as a screen saver.

"Yeah…even if I want to explore a little more."

"I know you love it to explore something and want to be an archaeologist. But this is neither the right time neither the right place for this."

"Yeah, imagine we actually meet here somebody…" Camie added.

"You mean somebody like _The Groom_?" Alexa giggled.

"No! I've already told you that he has nothing to do with this outfit! And how you can make now these jokes? In a place like this?!"

"Sorry but it was just a good opportunity."

"Ok, we should leave now" Rebecca said and wanted to turn back as suddenly a scream sounded through the hall. It sounded like a man…A second later they heard breaking glass and then with a loud dump an impact.

The three girls shouted out briefly and looked around in panic.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Camie shouted hysterical.

"It came from over there" Rebecca said pointing into a direction.

"Oh man, quick get down" Alexa hissed and pushed both of them down, that they had a hiding spot between the two desks. Carefully they looked above the table-edge. At the place from where they heard the impact now a man was lying motionless on the floor. He had dark brown hair and wore a leatherjacket so….

"Eh…Do I also think" Alexa whispered.

"He looks like…."

"Like Miles?"

A short while the three women looked at each other silently.

"It is Miles" Rebecca said.

"No, that can't be. He's just a computer game character."

"But look how he's dressed. And the camera…"

"Shhh" Alexa hissed and pushed the others down again, "Somebody is coming."

Hiding behind the desks the 3 friends only could hear what happened. First they heard steps, slowly coming closer. A man hummed a song. Eventually a voice asked: "And who are you then?"

Wasn't that the priest guy?! He had the same voice…and he said just the same…but it couldn't be real. It wasn't possible that they meet even two game characters.

Then the voice said again something: "I … I see. Merciful god, you have sent me an apostle. Guard your life son. You have a calling."

If they didn't know that he meant Miles with his words the women would surely going crazy that he maybe knew that they were here. But he meant without a doubt Miles and so everything in the game was real…

Then the steps leaved like they came and the girls dared to look over the edge. The priest wasn't here anymore. Fortunately, because nobody wanted him to recognize them and make them an apostle too. But by contrast to him, Miles still lied on the floor.

Before somebody could say anything, Camie stood up and walked towards him.

"Camie! Where are you going?!" Alexa shouted shocked.

"To Miles. I want to know if it's really him or not."

"But you can't just walk relaxed around!" The other quickly chased after her.

Around Miles some glass splinter lied which made Rebecca suspicious. She looked up and really, above them, at the 3rd floor was a broken window. "Oh no" she muttered.

"What's the matter" Alexa asked.

"Look, up there."

Alexa followed her look and also noticed the hole in the window. "It's broken" she said dry.

"Yeah, I see that too. But think a bit about it. In the game Fatty had thrown Miles through it."

"Ok?"

"And here Miles was thrown down too."

"You don't think that it was also Fatty?"

"It would be logical. After all Miles and the priest are also here and we're temporal a few moments after the part where fatty threw him down."

The two women looked at each other worried, as a third voice ruined the situation. "Heeeey, are you alright?"

Confused the two turned around and saw Camie sitting above Miles and poking him in the cheek. "Neee, wake up!"

"Camie….what are you doing?" Rebecca asked as calmly as she could. She had to try hard not to go mad. The fear and lack of understanding for her friend gave her a hard time at the moment.

"I try to wake him up" Camie answered.

"And why?"

"Because I want to talk to him."

They never saw so much naivety and optimism. How relaxed Camie took the whole situation was incredible.

"I don't think he will wake up with that" Alexa said.

Just in that moment the reporter opened his eyes. Shocked he sat up and looked confused at the women.

"Oh god, it worked" Alexa said amazed.

For a moment nobody said anything. There was a feeling of tension. Everybody was kind of mistrustful. It's understandable when you meet somebody In an old asylum full of corpses and blood.

Then the man eventually asked: "Who are you?"

Unsurely the friends looked at each other. Should they trust him? Why actually not? He was one of the good guys, wasn't he?

"I'm Camie" the first one started.

"I'm Alexa."

"I'm Rebecca."

"And who are you?" Alexa asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask him? We know him already" Camie whispered confused.

"I know, but he doesn't know that we know him and the whole story of the asylum. He will think we're crazy when he finds out that we know everything about it" Alexa answered.

"I'm Miles" the man said then. "I'm a reporter. Were you also contacted by someone to come here? Because…you don't look like the monsters or executives here."

"No…" Rebecca started to explain. "We just heard stories about this place and then we were curious if they were all true. So we thought we could explore the asylum a bit."

A bit confused the reporter stared at them. "Just out of curiosity? Then you should leave this place quickly. I was just now thrown down buy a creepy douchebag of monster. Believe me if I say you don't want to meet him."

/I know…/ the three women thought.

"Yeah, we heard that" Rebecca muttered.

"Then we shouldn't waste time" Miles said and stood up staggered. "How did you actually come in? I didn't saw you outside."

"We used a back entrance" Camie said smiling. Wasn't she afraid of monsters who could came and rip her head or?

After Miles agreed the idea to use the back entrance again to get out, the group of 4 now went again to the broom closet.

But as Alexa wanted to twist the doorknob and open the door, it didn't let move itself even one centimetre. "Eh? What's going on now?" she hissed angrily and shook it stronger.

"Let me try it" Miles said and tried it too. But like Alexa's try the door didn't move and he shook it in vain.

"Shit..what now?" Alexa asked desperately.

"I don't know" Rebecca answered. "Apparently they know already about us…"


End file.
